Prom
by jazzybizzle
Summary: So it's Malia's first prom...Oneshot! Stalia & Scira pairings.


**Tumblr prompt requested by anon: stalia prom**

* * *

"Ah-ah!" Lydia lightly slapped Malia's hand as said limb reached up to touch her hair. "Hand down," Lydia told her sternly, pausing with hair straightener in her hand.

Malia sighed, grumbling something unintelligible. The werecoyote couldn't help but fidget. "How much longer?"

"If you keep moving, another hour," Lydia replied in the same sour tone, and Malia huffed.

Just then, bless her soul, Kira came to the rescue. Malia sat up straighter as the kitsune walked into the room, looking stunning in her red dress.

"Aw..." Malia frowned. "No fair. You look hot."

"Thanks." Kira smiled, her gaze flickering up to the banshee. "Do you need any help?"

"Take care of her face, 'cause she refuses to let me touch it," Lydia instructed, giving Malia a dark look that she couldn't see. Kira dug through her purse, kneeling down in front of a very unhappy Malia.

"Do you trust me?" Kira asked, pausing her movements.

Malia sighed in defeat. "Always."

The two smiled simultaneously at each other. As Kira applied mascara, Lydia started up girl talk. Officially.

"So...Stilinski finally got the guts, huh?"

Kira leaned back to let Malia adjust, blinking a few times. "I...thought he would've asked you, Lyds."

Lydia hummed. "He was going to, but I told him to ask you instead."

"So...I'm his second choice?"

"Not necessarily, honey. What I mean is we were at his house the other day, talking about why we should go to prom at a time like this. He asked if I wanted to go together, and I said I would-but I know someone who looks better on your arm." She shot Malia a wink.

"Wait, so you're going dateless?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"No. I have you two." Lydia smiled. "Just promise you'll save me a dance."

"Definitely." Kira smiled back.

"I can't dance to save my life, so," said Malia with a shrug.

"_Anyway_, I knew how much you liked each him, so I told him that you wouldn't hesitate to say yes."

Malia played with her fingers. "I guess I should thank you for that."

"Eh, you can thank me later at your wedding. Can I be your bridesmaid? Ooh, or maid of honor?"

Malia gasped, almost choking on her own breathing.

"Heey," Kira pouted. "Why can't I be the maid of honor?"

"Maybe she wants _me_ to be her maid of honor."

"Yeah, but Scott's going to be best man, so _I_ should be the maid of honor!"

"Honey, that's a terrible excuse."

"It is not!"

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Will the both of you shut up?! None of you are gonna be _anything_ if you don't drop it! Like that will ever happen...but still!" Malia snapped, now pink in the face.

Lydia and Kira shared a sheepish look, deciding to leave it alone for now.

But Lydia still predicted that she and the kitsune are gonna have the same argument in the next few years, if all goes well.

* * *

"Nervous?" Scott asked, straightening Stiles' lopsided green tie.

"Well, this is the first time I've gone to a dance with a date," Stiles said. "So call me crazy for not wanting to screw it up."

Scott smiled at his best friend. "You'll be fine. This is Malia's first school event ever, so she's probably as nervous as you. You have nothing to worry about."

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?"

"What?"

"I have plenty to worry about, Scott! Like...what if I step on her toes when we dance? What if I try to be smooth with her and embarrass myself?-"

"You do that on a daily basis."

"Ha ha."

Scott chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think so hard about it. Malia is going with _you_. All you have to do is have fun with her."

"And make sure to be a gentleman. The both of you."

The boys looked up as Ms. McCall walked in, smile on her face. "Well, don't you boys look handsome?"

"Thanks, Mom," Scott said. "Can you please tell Stiles that he has nothing to worry about?"

"Stiles, you have nothing to worry about." She continued before Stiles could protest, "Malia is a very lucky girl. If anything happens, I'm sure you'll keep her safe."

"I think she'll be the one saving my ass instead of the other way around," Stiles muttered, and was received with amused looks.

"We'll keep each other safe," Scott vowed. And not just for Stiles or Kira, but everyone else in his pack as well.

"That's my boy," she kissed his cheek. "And now..." She held up her camera excitedly, like any mom would. "Pictures!"

Stiles grinned and Scott chuckled, the two wrapping their arms around each other, "Alright, alright. Just remember not to use the flash."

* * *

She was beautiful. Too beautiful for words.

Stiles wasn't sure how long he had been standing, gaping at his date, who was in a long, elegant dress that matched the dark green in his tie. He's never seen so many curves on her before, and he was very appreciative of Lydia for taking her shopping. And doing Malia's curly hair.

And she was just-_ugh_-yeah.

Scott seemed to be having the same problem, but at least he was smart enough to actually gush to his date how beautiful she looked. The kitsune could only duck her head and blush, and the true alpha leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"You...look..." Stiles slowly shook his head, and Malia arched a hesitant eyebrow. "_Amazing_." Amazing didn't even cover it. Every adjective that came into his head to describe her would be just _too cheesy_. But it was all true.

The adjective must be good enough for her, because she thanked him and hopped inside his Jeep before he could see her blush.

The prom was actually...nice.

No one caused any problems. Drama was unnecessary.

Lydia stole his date (and Scott's too) for the first hour and a half, and the way they were dancing made sitting very difficult. Since when could Malia move like _that_? It was literally a mixture of what Kira picked up from dancing videos and Lydia's racy logic from rap videos.

Then finally, finally he got his dance. When a slow song came on, she beat him to the punch and pulled him to the dance floor. Her hands are on his chest and his are on her hips. Since they both didn't know how to dance, they simply just swayed from side to side.

"Is being human _really_ that bad?" She gave him a look so he added, "Human...ish."

"It's okay, I guess." She bit her lip, gazing up at him through her eyelashes. "Was asking me really that bad?"

Stiles frowned. "No?" He studied her face; what made her say that? "Why, what's up?"

"Nothing, just...Lydia told me you asked her first and..."

"Hey, I only asked 'cause I was curious and she was with me at the time. I would have asked you too, if I had the guts."

Malia understood. "So...the bad kind of nervous or the good kind of nervous?"

Huh. "Probably both."

He got a smile out of her, and she leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder; a slender hand grasped his bicep.

"You're something else," she murmured. _God_ he smelled good too.

"Says the werecoyote."

"Hey. At least I don't keep a bat under my pillow."

"For your information, you guys have claws and swords and glowy eyes and-sarcasm is my only defense! I have a reason to sleep armed."

Malia snorted. "Dork."

Stiles pulled back to see her smiling at him and smiled back. Their gazes lingered for a moment, only a moment; then Stiles boldly leaned in and kissed her. He felt her stiffen, then melt under his touch just as quickly. He cupped her face and her hands slide down to his torso, pulling him closer. To her, he pulled away too soon, but this was the first time that she beamed at him. He smiled back at her, stroking her cheeks, and they looked around to see if anybody was watching them.

Scott and Kira were. Definitely. Their arms were wrapped around each other, but they were smiling in their direction. Even Lydia was giving them a smug, suggestive look from under her eyelashes as she stood by the punch table. An obvious_ I saw that_.

Stiles and Malia looked back at each other and blushed under the blue and green lights.

When he took her home later on that night, he made sure he kissed her.

Right in front of Peter.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry that it's so late, nonnie :/ **

**Still taking requests, you know ;]**


End file.
